This specification relates to intermittent power line communication, and in particular power line communication for power inverters.
In some applications, parallel power inverters operate according to executable firmware instructions or system conditions, which generally limit or preclude various desired dynamic inverter operations. In other applications, in addition to a controller, external communication hardware can be coupled to the parallel inverters such that operating commands may be sent to the parallel inverters while they are in operation.